Telecommunication services have become a ubiquitous characteristic of the modern world. Telecommunication networks are a complex network of links and nodes arranged so that communications may be passed from one device to another across the network. Millions of people around the world subscribe to telecommunication services.
Voicemail networks today are large, complex systems that are costly to organize and manage. Voicemail networks are often reorganized in order to balance cellular sites or subscribers across switches. Further, optimization of voicemail networks may involve the addition or removal of switches from the network. In order to reorganize a voicemail network, each voicemail platform and switch must be monitored to ensure that their capacity is not exceeded during the reorganization.